wodfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Известные Гангрелы
Формат записи: <пол> Имя <поколение> (рождение: Объятья + Окончательная смерть) Потомок... Сир ... (дата). Краткое описание. Третье поколение *<Ж> Эннойя '''(Ennoia) <3> (:~ -8000) Сир Матасунты, Одина и Энкиду (~ -2700). По слухам, Эннойя - смертная дочь Лилит, возможно, первая гару. Рома - смертные её потомки. Властвовала городом Ур, пока его не разрушили Сетиты и Ассамиты в 2300 г.д.н.э. Некоторые легенды утверждают, что её настоящее имя - Даенна, обращённая любовником Драцианом. Четвертое поколение *<М> [[Урлон из Урука|Урлон из Урука']] (Urlon of Uruk) <4 или 5> (+~ -3000) Один из первых военачальников. Был убит в войне с Уром. Вероятно, 4 или 5 поколения. Мог быть Бруха. *<Ж> [[Матасунта|'Матасунта']] (Matasuntha) <4> Обладает звериными чертами тигра. Собрала Великий Созыв в 400 г. и победила всех претендентов. Жаждет крови каинитов. *<М> 'Один' (Odin) <4> Сир Ульфсдоттир (808). Правил северной Европой. Возможно, контролирует Брунгильду. *<М> 'Энкиду (Enkidu), известный как Сабрина''' (Sabrina) <4> (:~ -2700) Дитя Эннойи. Шумер. Обитал в Уре до его разрушения Ассамитами и Сетитами. Охотится на последних. Часто принимает женскую форму, известную как Сабрина. На десятом месте в Красном Списке. *<М> Ванкуверский Мафусаил (Vancouver Methuselah) <4> Сир Миктлантекутли (-51). Дремлет под университетом Симона Фрейзера в Ванкувере. Этот древний каинит обитал в Северной Америке дольше, чем любой другой сородич. Манипулировал Зигфридом, чтобы заключить мир с гару. *<Ж> Монреальский Мафусаил (Montreal Methuselah) <4> Сир шамана из племени вампаноаг и воина из племени нипмук. Странствовал по окрестностям Монреаля. *<М> Хакрос (Hukros) <4> 1200 лет назад разработал в Африке Путь Лилит. *<М> [[Миктлантекутли|'Миктлантекутли']] (Mictlantecuhtli) <5-4> (-67:-51) Дитя Ванкуверского Мафусаила. Диаблизировал некоего Носферату (возможно, Никтуку). Пятое поколение *<М> Gilgamesh <5> Progeny of Энкиду. Ishtar was fighting with Ennoia, и that she (Ishtar) offered Gilgamesh the embrace but that he had already accepted it from Энкиду. However, it also said that Эннойяwas going by the name "Энкиду" during that time... CbR-To (King Gilgamesh of Uruk - 2700BC) * Pard <5> Sire of Arnulf the Beast (446). TbN,p70 *<Ж> Ulfsdottir <5> (:808) Progeny of Odin, The All-High. She is the most mysterious of the major voices in the Free State. A former walkyrie. * Elijah <5> (+1704) Inconnu. Gangrel Justicar. Hunted down и killed by Xaviar in 1704, after been lost to the Beast. CotN,p92 PG2,p127 *<М> Эсемкофу (Marcus Sextus, Esemkofu, The Egyptian) <5> (1st cent.+483) Progeny of a Methuselah. Sire of Inyanga (483). Inyanga staked him и let him burn to the rising sun.Called Marcus Sextus in the revised Gangrel clanbook и Esemkofu in Chicago by Night. CbN2,p85 CbR-Ga *<М> Scendrak <5> Sire of Milov Petrenkov (974). TC2,p91 * Gwyedd <5> in Hong Kong Primogen. WoD1,p97 *<М> [[Карш|'Карш Мститель']] (Karsh the Avenger), названный [[Хасан аль-Самхир|'Хасан аль-Самхир']] (Hassan al-Samhir) <5> (:~1210) Военачальник Камарильи. Остаётся в секте даже после выхода клана. *<М> Шаман-вампаноаг <5> (:начало XVI века) Дитя Монреальского мафусаила. Вероятно, сир Баттисты Декамероне (1571). Прославленный лекарь и шаман из племени вампаноаг. *<М> Воин-нипмук <5 или 6> (:начало XVI века+возможно, через год) Дитя Монреальского мафусаила или одного из его детей. Пропал менее через год после Объятий. * Randall Sire of Christopher. Has Stamina 8, so he must be at least 5th gen. GttC * Al-Gamiz Leader of the Gangrels who arrived in Spain slightly before the Moors. Cb-Ga,p12 *<М> Lareth Gypsies *<М> Nostoket Shakar. DSBH *<М> [[Джалан-Ааджав|'Джалан-Ааджав']] (Jalan-Aajav) (:~1190) Шабашит. Серафим Чёрной Руки. Не был членом Тал'махе'Ра, но знал о её существовании и разрушении. После Схизмы Ассамитов - второе лицо в секте после регента. Диаблезировал своего сира и, возможно, других могучих каинитов. Шестое поколение *<Ж> [[Брунгильда|'Брунгильда']] (Brunhilde) <6> (-173:-150) Лидер Валькирий, радикальной феминистическое воинской секты. Возможно, контролируется Одином. *<М> Viktor <6> (-30:-3) General of Baba Yaga's Army of the Night. RaR,p91 NoP *<М> Rhun of Tintagel <6> Sire of Art Morgan (550) и Xavier de Calais (1356). DCbN CotN *<М> Arnulf the Beast <6> (age early 30s:446+around 1490) Progeny of Pard. Sire of Iolanta of Nieplomice (1002) и Mitru the Hunter (1190). Bestial Force of Nature. Killed in battle by mortal Vlad Tepes. TbN,p69 TC2 TC3 *<Ж> [[Инянга|'Инянга']] (Inyanga) <6> (440:483) Дитя Эсемкофу. Сир Jesse "Twin Hawk" (1765) и Doyle Fincher (1889). Убила сира, а также португальского Малкавианина. *<М> Milov Petrenkov <6> (948:974) Progeny of Scendrak. Inner Circle. One of the founders of the Camarilla и first Gangrel Justicar. Disappeared in the wilds of Siberia in the 1820´s. TC2,p91 GC1,pp56,58 GC2,p18 CbR-Ga *<М> Count Dunlop <6> (:963) Sire of Arthur Dunlop (963) , Richard Dunlop (963) и William Dunlop (963). GC3 *<М> Geoffrey Leigh <6> (:1042) GC2 GC3 *<Ж> Marie Feroux <6> (:~1050+1076) Sire of Thomas Feroux (1076). She awaited the dawn after embracing her son. CobN,p94 *<Ж> Lady Dimitra <6> (1139:1173) Cb-Se,p68 GC1 *<М> Canis <6> (+1640) A vampiric wolf. JbN,p76 *<Ж> [[Торхалла|'Торхалла']] (Thorhalla) <6> Сир Хаккона Арнульфсона. Валькирия. *<М> Harbard <6> He is the leader of German Gangrels. He lives in the Black Forest. Cb-Ga *<М> Ellison Henri <6> *<М> Gareth <6> Sire of Tyrus (1635). CbN2,p88 *<М> [[Баттиста Декамероне|'Баттиста Декамероне']] (Battista Decamerone) <6> (1512:1571) Вероятно, дитя шамана-вампаноага. Сир обратил его перед смертью. *<М> Hidalgo <6> Sire of Muricia (1653). His progeny, Muricia, founded the Ahrimanes. New Orleans *<М> Fenton <6> (:1880) He is the leader in Tasmania. Cb-Ga,p14 *<Ж> Ariadne <6> Archon. GttC *<М> Mbogo Biashara <6> (age 35:1919) Prince of Mombasa, Kenya. WoD2 *<Ж> [[Нэнси Тарр|'Нэнси Тарр']] (Nacy Tarr) <6> Сир Бенжамина Харриса (1929). Шабашитка из городской родословной. *<М> [[Тимок Шакал|'Тимок Шакал']]' '(Temoch the Jackal) <6> (:1810-1821) Шабашит из городской родословной. Шестой регент Шабаша. * Christopher Progeny of Randall. GttC *<М> Blaidd (+1093) Sire of ? и Ragnar Nordstrom. Killed (probably diablerised) by Owain BC *<М> Angus He is Justicar in WW novels. Седьмое поколение *<М> Art Morgan <7> (520:550) Progeny of Rhun of Tintagel. Primogen of DC. Justicar would be. DCbN,p49 * Одоин (Odoin) <7> Сир Аль-Вали (672). *<М> Arthur Dunlop <7> (:963) Progeny of Count Dunlop. GC3 *<М> Richard Dunlop <7> (:963) Progeny of Count Dunlop. GC3 *<М> William Dunlop <7> (:963) Progeny of Count Dunlop. GC3 *<М> Hectorous <7> (+ ) Sire of Verpus (1145). Killed by Thomas Feroux because of childing a bastard. CobN,p95 *<Ж> Iolanta of Nieplomice <7> (984:1002+~1550) Progeny of Arnulf the Beast. Enjoy veneration of Krakow pagans. TbN,p70 *<М> Baron Thomas Feroux <7> (1055:1076) Progeny of Marie Feroux. He befriended Symeon in Constantinople. CobN,pp94-95 *<М> Mitru the Hunter <7> (age early 20s:1190) Progeny of Arnulf the Beast. Sire of Wulfar (1179). Silent Avenger. Prince of Napoca/Klausenburg, Transylvania around 1200. Ally of Dracula. Kupalan Cultist. Said to have embraced too many childer. TbN,p71 TC1,p78 TC3 TC4,p86 *<М> [[Ксавьер де Калаис|'Ксавьер де Калаис']] (Xavier de Calais/Xaviar) <7> (:1356) Дитя Rhun of Tintagel. Юстициар Гангрелов с 1712 года. Часто созывал конклав в Новом Орлеане. Организовал конклав в Балтиморе 7 августа 1999, который был атакован Допотопными. После этого он объявил о выходе клана из Камарильи. *<М> Хаккон Арнульфсон '''(Hakkon Arnulfson) <7> Дитя Торхаллы. Скандинавский наёмник из Иерусалима, желающий вернуться домой. *<М> Haakon Mortensen <7> (:1385) Country Gangrel GC2 *<М> Tyrus <7> (1604:1635) Progeny of Gareth. Sire of Ramrod (1954). CbN1 CbN2,pp88-89 *<Ж> Muricia <7> (1632:1653) Progeny of Hidalgo. This Gangrel antitribu is the founder of the Ahrimane bloodline.In 1778, Muricia performed the ritual that turned her into the first Ahrimane. SHS New Orleans *<М> Jesse "Twin Hawk" <7> (1737:1765) Progeny of Inyanga. Sire of Reverend Mitchell (1912). New Orleans *<М> Keegan <7> Sire of Anthius (1872). CbN2,p89 *<М> Doyle Fincher <7> (1854:1889) Progeny of Inyanga. Sire of Rosa Hernandez (1974). He is now an Antitribu. CbN2,pp86-87 *<М> [[Бенжамин "Солдат" Харрис|Бенжамин "Солдат" Харрис']] (Benjamin "Soldat" Harris)'' <7> (:1929) Шабашит из городской родословной. Член Чёрной Руки. В стае 25:17 из Монреаля. * Talos <7> It is rumored that the concentration camp near Glödker was destroyed when the Nazis included Talos among the Gypsies incarcerated. That night, with the typical Gangrel regard for the Masquerade, he embraced fully half the tribe of the Szdano Romany with whom he had been captured. Needless to say, the hastily-drafted Neonates fed well, и the official sotry at Berlin was the camp was lost to a misplaced Allied bombing. Cb-Ga,p13 *<М> Ralf Keller <7> Sire of Daryl Lutz (1910). BbN,p47 *<М> Arthur Gonzales <7> (1964:1986) SC *<М> [[Бекетт|'Бекетт']] (Beckett) <7> Дитя Аристотеля де Лаурента (приёмный). Враг Саши Викоса. Один из самых знаменитых ноддистов. *<М> Janey Pickman's sire <7> (+ ) TTM *<М> Erik <7> (+ ) Transformed into a Gargoyle by Etrius. VtM-R *<М> [[Маркус С. Эндрю|'Маркус С. Эндрю']] (Marcus C. Andrews) <7> Сир Себастьяна Гуле (1942). Шабашит из городской родословной. *<М> Vulture Ruler of the Madison Free State in Wisconsin. Balding, stooped и feathered. WoD2 *<М> ? (+1093) Progeny of Blaidd. Killed by Owain BC1 *<М> Ragnar Nordstrom Progeny of Blaidd. Sire of Pierre Beauvais. BC1 *<М> [[Себастьян Гуле|'Себастьян Гуле']] (Sebastien Goulet) <8-7> (:1942) Сир Алекса Камиля (1988) и Паука (1984). Шабашит из городской родословной. Дуктус стаи Королевы сострадания из Монреаля. *<М> Philippe Rigaud <9-7> (1650:1673) Progeny of Henri. Antitribu. Member of the Black Hand. CbN2,p138 Восьмое поколение *<М> Lucian <8> (-100:-40) Sire of Mark Decker (1777). He slew his sire around 1100. VtM2,pp251-252 MibN *<М> Аль-Вали (Al-Wali), зверь из Кордовы <8> (:672) Дитя Одоина. Притворяется Носферату. Стремится развалить в городе влияние мусульман и Аширры. *<М> Verpus Sauzezh <8> (1118:1145) Progeny of Hectorous. Thomas Feroux spared his unlife. CobN,p95 * Wulfar <8> (1162:1179) Progeny of Mitru. Hunt by his sire's side. TC1,p79 *<Ж> Illana <8> (1193:1214) Sire of Simon Lollen (1734). Is it the same vampire described under the name Illyana in BoN? DAV * Snee <8> (:1525) GC2 *<М> Henri <8> Sire of Philippe Rigaud (1673). Antitribu. CbN2 *<Ж> [[Рэйчел|'Рэйчел']] (Rachel) <8> (:1760) Представитель независимых вампиров Денвера. * Jared <8> Sire of Roxy (1895). NObN *<М> Anthius (Dread) <8> (1845:1872) Progeny of Keegan. Sire of Natalie. CbN2,p89 *<М> Daryl Lutz <8> (:1910) Progeny of Ralf Keller. Inhabits Grunewald. BbN BC3 *<М> Reverend Mitchell <8> (:1912+1967) Progeny of Jesse "Twin Hawk". Sire of Charles "Charlie" Harrison (1962). Killed by a setite. New Orleans *<М> Randy Zelley (Ramrod) <8> (1930:1954) Progeny of Tyrus. Sire of Jackie Goodman (1965). CbN2 *<М> Gates <8> Archon of Karl Schrekt, Tremere Justicar. BbN *<Ж> Janey Pickman <8> Learned of Vampires from her grandmother's stories. She worked on farms и in factories while seeking them out. Found one и begged to be taken along. Her sire agreed only if she survived the trip. She proved to be tough as nails. Joined the Boot Hill Gang after her sire died. TTM *<М> [[Гарри Риз|'Гарри Риз']] (Harry Reese) <8> Шабашит. Член кочевой стаи Мёртвые Цыгане. *<М> Lauren Duncan <8> Antitribu. Member of the Deathbringers Sabbat nomad pack. SHS *<Ж> Rosa Hernandez (Rose) <8> (1953:1974) Progeny of Doyle Fincher. CbN2 *<М> Frère Marc <8> Country Gangrel antitribu; Shepherds of Caine pack. NoP *<М> Aengus mac Fergaille, aka Brother Angus <8> Country Gangrel, и Crimson Brotherhood pack leader. HoD *<М> [[Марк Арсенальт|'Марк Арсенальт']] (Marc Arsenault) <8> (:1799) Сир Целестии Ламонтань (1979). Шабашит из сельской родословной. Член стаи Пастыри каиновы из Монреаля. *<М> Аарон-Трус <8> Сир Саттона Гессуэя (1881). *<М> Pierre Beauvais Progeny of Ragnar Nordstrom. Sire of Jebediah Roney. BC1 *<Ж> Tatiana Gangrel archon. Disappeared during her research about a special breed of Sabbat super warriors (the Ahrimanes). SHS *<М> Joaquim Primogen of San Francisco in 1859. Canadian Blood. BW *<Ж> Alicia McGreb Primogen of San Francisco in ~1956. BW Девятое поколение * Kostbera <9> Sire of Eirik Longtooth (903). One of the True Vargr. AT * Марпесса (Marpessa) <9> Сир Коссоса (1157). * Harnuth <9> Sire of Tiberiu (1050). TC2,p91 TC3 *<М> Simon Lollen <9> (1704:1734) Progeny of Illana. DAV *<М> [[Марк Декер|'Марк Декер']] (Mark Decker) <9> (:1777) Дитя Люсьена. Сир Derek Hillen (1806), Кристофа Ольденбурга и Julia Calvin (1989).Основатель и командир Ануби. * Roxy <9> (:1895) Progeny of Jared. NObN * Horrock <9> Sire of Tanner. CN-R *<М> Lars Thorwald <9> Sire of Ma'ia (1959). WoD1 IE2 *<М> Charles "Charlie" Harrison <9> (1930:1962) Progeny of Reverend Mitchell. New Orleans *<М> Jackie Goodman <9> (:1965+1993) Progeny of Ramrod. Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM *<Ж> Red Cat <9> (+1993) Ahrimane of Birmingham. Leader of the Watchdogs pack until killed. SHS *<Ж> Nettie Hale <9> Ahrimane of Birmingham. Member of the Watchdogs pack. SHS *<М> [[Алекс Камиль|'Алекс Камиль']] (Alex Camille) <9> (:1988) Дитя Себастьяна Гуле. Шабашит из городской родословной. В стае Королевы сострадания из Монреаля. *<М> Джимми "Паук" Смис (Jimmy "Spider" Smythe) <9> (:1984) Дитя Себастьяна Гуле. Шабашит из городской родословной. В стае Скверные из Монреаля. *<Ж> [[Целестия Ламонтань|'Целестия Ламонтань']] (Celeste Lamontagne) <9> (:1979) Дитя Марка Арсенальта. Шабашит из сельской родословной. В стае Навигаторы из Монреаля. У неё есть друг-люпин. *<Ж> Natalie <9> (+1993) Progeny of Anthius. Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM *<М> Andre <9> Antitribu. RoP *<Ж> Maria Stone <9> Antitribu. Member of the Watchdogs pack. SHS *<М> [[Саттон Гессуэй|'Саттон Гессуэй']] <9> (:1881) Дитя Аарона-Труса. *<М> Jebediah Roney Progeny of Pierre Beauvais. Sire of Nicholas. BC1 * Merill Olsen One of the only four Kindred in Kingston, Ontario. WoD2 Десятое поколение *<М> Eirik Longtooth <10> (:903) Progeny of Kostbera. Sire of 3 childer. Childer of one of the True Vargr. Embraced while in Outlawry for his opposition to Harold Fairhair's conquest of Noway. WotS,p100 AT *<М> Коссос (Kossos) <10> (:1157) Дитя Марпессы. * Tiberiu <10> (age 30s:1050) Progeny of Harnuth. Antitribu. Diplomat и messenger of Radu. TC1 says he was embraced in 1050, TC3 says 1190. TbN,p73 TC1,p79 TC2,p90 TC3 TC4,p86 *<М> Derek Hillen <10> (:1806) Progeny of Mark Decker. Always wanted to be important. After coming to Vancouver, he got his wish. Leader of the Gangrel there. Though no one takes him completely seriously, they do treat him with some respect when he's around. He refuses to have any interaction with the garou in the Vancouver area. DAV *<М> [[Маугли|'Маугли']] (Mowgli) <10> (1819:1830) Шабашит из Новой Англии. * Benoir <10> Sire of Laura (1903). NObN *<Ж> Melissa <10> (:1914) DCbN *<М> Wendy <10> Sire of Thomas Gerhieren (1971). MibN *<М> Lord Ashton <10> Sire of Dr. Raoul King (1968). Anarch. Storyteller. Cb-Ga *<Ж> Mikki <10> Sire of C.J. (1954). Cb-Ga *<Ж> Ma'ia <10> (~1940:1959) Progeny of Lars Thorwald. IE2 *<Ж> Julia Calvin <10> (:1989) Progeny of Mark Decker. MibN *<Ж> Juanita Santiago <10> Ahrimane of Birmingham. Member of the Watchdogs pack. SHS *<Ж> Sophia Watson <10> She is anarch. SHS * [[Таннер|'Таннер']] (Tanner) <10> Дитя Horrock. Сир Рамоны (1998). *<М> Джеффри Маллинс <10> (+1998) Сир Рашида Стоктона (1998). Из городской родословной? Убит птенцом Стоктоном. *<Ж> Lailen PG2 *<М> Nicholas (+1999) Progeny of Jebediah Roney. Wants to revenge Blaidd, his great-great-grandsire. He was possessed by the Beast. Diablerised Montrovant. The Beast fled his body shortly before Nicholas killed himself in a fit of madness. BC *<М> R.J. <10> (late 1930s:~1970) Vampire of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p4-5 *<М> [[Алан Т. Вудсток|'Алан Т. Вудсток']] (Allan T. Woodstock) <10> (:1916) Ученый-исследователь Дисциплин. *<М> [[Кристоф Ольденбург|'Кристоф Ольденбург']] (Christof Oldenburg) <10> Сир Джезебель (1923). Архонт. Одиннадцатое поколение *<М> Count Humbert Dideaux <11> (:1099+14th cent.) *<Ж> Laura <11> (:1903) Progeny of the Benoir. NObN *<Ж> C.J. <11> (:1954) Progeny of Mikki. Cb-Ga *<М> Dr. Raoul King <11> (:1968) Progeny of Lord Ashton. Cb-Ga *<М> Stemislav <11> Retainer of the Arctos magi. HH * Coville <11> Sire of The Reverend. Cb-Ga *<М> Thomas Gerhieren <11> (:1971) Progeny of Wendy. MibN *<М> Calvin Cleaver <11> (:1977) CotN *<М> Joseph Fuller <11> (:1984) DCbN *<М> Bobby Lemon <11> Anarch. Member of the gang "Night Crew". SHS *<Ж> [[Рамона|'Рамона']] (Ramona), также известная как [[Пилар Рамона Сальвадор|'Пилар Рамона Сальвадор']] (Pilar Ramona Salvador) <11> (:1998) Дитя Таннера. *<М> Blitzkrieg <11> (+1998) Antitribu. Fairuza's Pack. TC4,p85 *<М> [[Карлос|'Карлос']] (Carlos) <11> Шабашит из городской родословной. В инквизиционной стае Когти. *<Ж> [[Джезебель|'Джезебель']] (Jezebel) <11> (:1923) Дитя Кристофа Ольденбурга. Героиня нападения на Нью-Йорк, чьи подвиги были забыты. *<М> [[Рашид Стоктон|'Рашид Стоктон']] (Rashid Stockton) <11> (:1998) Дитя Джеффри Маллинса. Шабашит из городской родословной. Один из трех последних оставшихся в не-живых членов стаи Легкие Слезы Любви из Нью-Йорка. Двенадцатое поколение *<Ж> Isabel Manara <12> (1180:1191) She is a Carrion Thief. CobN,pp94-95 *<М> The Reverend <12> Progeny of Coville. Cb-Ga *<М> Dietric <12> (+1993) Sire of Malcolm. Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM *<Ж> Diana Wentworth <12> RaAu *<М> Jonathan Lang <12> Sire of Sarah Raines (1963). DC *<М> Max Lowell <12> (:1948) Antitribu : City Gangrel GC4 *<Ж> [[Лула Барч|'Лула Барч']] (Lula Burch) <12> Шабашитка. Член кочевой стаи Мёртвые Цыгане. *<М> Leo Washington <12> Antitribu. Member of the Sabbat nomad pack "Crypt-Ticks". SHS *<М> Demian <12> Sire of Bill Butler (1989). Antitribu. City Gangrel. CbN2 *<М> [[Босвел|'Босвел']] (Bothwell) <12> (:1972) Мелкая сошка при дворе князя Денвера, Эдварда Вильямса. *<Ж> Tabitha Prester <12> (:1988) DCbN *<М> [[Мутазз Бечары|'Мутазз Бечары']] (Mu'tazz Bechara) <12> Шабашит. Сельская родословная. Тринадцатое поколение *<Ж> Sarah Raines <13> (:1963) Progeny of Jonathan Lang. DC *<М> Malcom <13> Progeny of Dietric. CbN1 CbN2 *<М> Bill Butler <13> (1943:1989) Progeny of Demian. Antitribu. City Gangrel. CbN2 *<Ж> [[Тереза Харпер|'Тереза Харпер']] (Theresa Harper) <13> (:1991) Результат искусственных Объятий Луи Пастера. Неизвестное поколение *<М> Edward Blackfeather Cherokee medicine man. CN-Ga CN-An CN-Br BC * Windam BoN *<М> Cornell BoN *<М> Piotr BoN * Chauson BoN *<М> Far Runner BoN *<М> Herve BoN *<М> Marshall BoN *<Ж> Golina BoN *<Ж> Miss Colina BoN *<Ж> Madame Zorza Gypsy fortuneteller. RD1 *<Ж> Karen Anotos Cb-Ga *<М> Talking Water Welcomed the first settlers to Virginia. Cb-Ga *<М> [[Ксотль Большая Жаба|'Ксотль Большая Жаба']] (Xotli the Toad) Гватемальский сородич. Попеременно сражался то за Шабаш, то за Сетитов. *<М> [[Руфус Андорский|'Руфус Андорский']] (Rufus) Стремится остановить бесчинства Шабаша в Испании и, по слухам, нарушил Маскарад ради этого. *<М> Zayyat Also called Abu Shammal ("Father of the Sandstorm"). WoD2 *<М> Malenkov GttC *<М> León Keeper of Elysium of Vienna in 1897. TC4 *<М> Allen Two-Timer Milwaukee. GttC *<М> Malachi Scourge of Baltimore. Presumably killed along with Garlotte. CN-Br *<М> [[Антонино|'Антонино']] (Antonino) Анарх. Барон острова Корсика. *<Ж> [[Даниэлла Дирон|'Даниэлла Дирон']] (Danielle Diron) Анарх. Лидер Чёрной Розы. *<М> [[Джозеф Оксфордский|'Джозеф Оксфордский']] В 1671 обещал снабдить Бернхарда Хайна деньгами. *<М> [[Криспин Шаффнер|'Криспин Шаффнер']] Обитатель Берна. *<М> [[Луи Флаг|'Луи Флаг']] (+) Шабашит. Первый представитель секты в Канаде, дуктус Лес акадиенс. Погиб в результате набега индейцев на Монреаль. *<М> [[Мохнатый Пёс|'Мохнатый Пёс']] (Shaggydog) Шабашит. Надзирает за кочевым лагерем кадетов Чёрной Руки. *<М> [[Мускуучии|'Мускуучии']] Защитник индейцев-кри из Квебека. *<Ж> [[Нири Ваака|'Нири Ваака']] Выходец из маори, враждующая со вторгшимся Шабашем. *<М> [[Равик Арвидсен|'Равик Арвидсен']] Защищает Осло от гару и анархов. Возможно, Носферату. *<Ж> Роза (Rose) Шабашитка из Мадрида. Была тамплиером Монкады. *<Ж> [[Сив|'Сив']] Связной между кланом и двором князя Стокгольма Виклунда. *<Ж> [[Эби Рабуд|'Эби Рабуд']] Прославленный теоретик ислама. Имеет связи со многими Ассамитами-мусульманами. Категория:Сородичи Категория:Известные Гангрелы Категория:Гангрел Категория:Нужен перевод